warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sword Templars
The Sword Templars are a larger than average Space Marine Chapter. They are stationed near the Drancorian Systems and Widow Systems as Guardians of the Entire Widow Sector. They are one of the few to be stationed here, along with the Crusaders and the few Remaining Wanderers. They often deploy themselves during sieges, or when the other two chapters unable to fight. They are quite famous for their obsessive use of Power Swords and Vindicators. The chapter are a strict brotherhood know far and wide for their beliefs in failure, that failing to do a simple task makes you unable to lead. The chapter is quite strict and so Astartes within the chapter wear pain gauntlets to stay focused in battle. The Chapter after the Cicitrix Maledictum cleaved the Imperium in two in M42 the chapter was reported Missing. History: Founding The Chapters initial creation is unknown, but they were created during the 8th founding, for what reason and what purpose is unknown. Their records on that reasoning were lost during the 37th Millienia by unknown means. The Chapter are a part of the Imperial Fists geneseed, and are very much like their Progenitor during the Horus Heresy. They were thought to be created to back up the Storm Crusaders in the defense of the Widow Systems, but this is only a belief and in no way seated in truth. Initial Events After their initial founding, according to the chapters legends the First Chapter Master wielded a Emperor's Champions sword. While fighting a Eldar Autarch, who the Chapter Master Defeated, the sword was split in too two pieces. So large was the blade that the sword was reworked into two blades. The Bloody Hand The Chapter Participated in the Second War for Armageddon. The Chapter in the Second War for Armageddon was almost completely destroyed as on the planet of Armageddon Delta, the Life eater virus was blown by the winds of Armageddon and the Sword Templar's 6 companies that were deployed were eaten alive by the virus. Recently have been able to recover. The Chapter Later still under strength aided the Dusk Guard Chapter (A Blood Angel Successor) in the Destruction of the Order of the Bloody Hand. ﻿The Two Chapters were sent to destroy the Order of the Bloody Hand a cult due to that was in league with Heretical technology along with a Space Marine Chapter called the Bloody Hands. The Bloody Hand had sacrificed a Ordo Heretics Inqusitior and her entire retinue. The Inquisition, after hearing of the Inquisitors demise by loyal onlookers, ordered that the Dusk Guard and the Sword Templars be deployed on full force to bring the Emperor's Justice upon the Bloody Hand. The Two Chapters seeing that the Order of the Bloody Hands were not only in control of a fortress monastery and a size-able Fleet, it also possessed an entire system. But as they were preparing to Attack the Order of the Bloody Hand's System, an Fleet of Inquisition and Imperial Navy Forces Arrived to Aid in the Destruction of the Bloody Hands. The Sword Templar were the first to arrive in the System and Their capital ship the'' Heart of Gods'' met the Bloody Hand's Fleet. The Bloody Hands opened fire on the Battle Barge but Immediately as they fired upon the Battle Barge. The Rest of the Imperial Crusade arrived quickly surprising the Bloody Hand's Fleet, smashing their fleet into the stars. The Imperial Navy and Inquisition Targeted the Main Communications and Supply Lines of the Bloody Hand. The Fleet of the two chapters appeared over the Monastery planet of Delock IV. Starting to bombard any Anti-Ship weaponry that was located on the Planet. Meanwhile on the Planet below the Bloody Handed Chapter had just been fully gathered in the Monastery beginning to Leave through a secret webway as all communications to their fleet was cut. Then Chapter then recieved a vision of all their deaths and the doom that was arriving. ﻿ Immediately when the planet was bombarded and as their sensors picked up ships in Orbit. The Entire Chapter Settled into its new positions and Fired upon the Invaders. ﻿The Two Chapters was surprised that the Bloody Hand's were able to fire back and even destroy a few ships. the Two Chapters agreed the Battle had to be taken to the ground so the Sword Templars Drop podded into the Fortress Monastery's inner walls. As the protective covering of the mountain was obliterated exposing it to a airdrop. The Sword Templars fought the Bloody Hand's throughout the Monastery. The Templars beating and beheading, and purging the herectics wherever they go. But the Order of the Bloody Hand was over 2,000 Space Marines, (having disregarded the codex completely it was clear they were traitors as some of them had mutated.) while the Sword Templars only measured around 987 Battle Brothers. The Sword Templars then rushed with their assault squads to destroy the orbital cannons slaughtering many of the Bloody Hand's in their wake. Then the Dusk Guard Arrived seeing the Orbital Cannons all destroyed the Entire Dusk Guard Chapter Deployed their many War-machines and their Storm Ravens and Thunder Hawks pounded against the walls of the Monastery. Seeing that the Two chapter's were only focused on destroying the Bloody Hand's and ignoring the Planteray Defense Forces as mere annoyances. The Bloody Hand's deployed their entire chapter into the city Fighting to try and Fight off the Invaders. The Two Chapters seeing the enemies sloppy and desperate tactic bombarded the Bloody Hand's Forces with Vindicators and Land Raiders. Soon the Bloody Hands had suffered a massive causality rate. Seeing their chapter doomed. At least two companies of Bloody Hand's Activated xenos artifacts and leaving the rest of the Bloody Hand's to destroy the xeno's relic. Soon the Librarians that had stayed including the Chief Librarian walled in with hundreds of the remaining Bloody Hand's and the two Chapters the Dusk and the Templar's both looked at the almost beaten Bloody Hands. ﻿The Dusk Guard Chapter Master and Sword Templar Lord Marshal were able to cut the head of the Bloody Hand's command structure. The Bloody Hand were able to retreat in perfect order, and abandoning their worlds. The Dusk Guard and Sword Templars thought their enemy was destroyed and took the system within the following year. Though the costs were high for the two chapters, they plundered the Blood Hands of all their relics. Though the Bloody Hands still hold a grudge against the Sword Templars, and Renegades have been seen wearing the Sigil of the Bloody Hand. The War of a Thousand The Sword Templar's most famous war was against a warband called the Cult of a Thousand. When the Sword Templars arrived upon the planet of Neris which had been thrown into chaos by the Cult of a Thousand. The Sword Templars who landed upon the world after reports of an overthrown imperial governor. The Sword Templars began a systematic purge of every city on the planet of Neris. Though as they purged each city. They felt strange. In truth the Cult of a Thousand was using their own deaths as a sacrifice. Soon the world was devoured by a warp storm and was turned into a daemon world. Many of the companies deployed became lost on the surface being cut off from the rest of the chapter. The Sword Templars attempted to regroup but were stalled as demons began to tear through their ranks. So much so that the chapter sounded the retreat back to their fleet. Though by some happenstance the chapter could not return back to space as there was still a fallen dreadnought of their chapter and a single company that had been surrounded by daemons. The chapter deployed its entire chapter forces to retrieve the many fallen and relics of the chapter. The Templars soon found themselves among the number of Knights of Silver who had come to the world. The Silver Knight Leader told of their mission to the Lord Marshal who accepted their aide. The Templars fought with the Knights and they took the war to the demonic creatures and cultists. There they were able to defeat a greater daemon, and the world became suddenly unstable. The templars were finally able to retreat off planet and the Knights were able to retreat. The planet began to tear itself apart and the Templars would forever remember those two years as the War of a Thousand. As many of their number had been slain, even after the war some members of their chapter began to die in combat. Even the Lord Marshal was slain while fighting in the galactic south. For many years the chapter Repented themselves throwing themselves into Emperor Forsaken Wars. This period was known as the Redemption Crusades, where they were joined by the Storm Crusaders for a span of three hundred years. Current The chapter has only sent 3 companies into the 13th Black Crusade and outright refuse to go to Armageddon after their last misfortune. The chapter has been also spreading its forces to fight in other areas as well, the Dusk Guard and the Sword Templars are now fighting together against an insurrection of Dark Eldar in the Ghoul Stars. Rescuing a Few Astrates of another chapter from their evil clutches. Sword Templars have sent a single company to hunt the remainder of the Bloody Hand, and are currently escorting a single Astartes claded in black armor to the Wanderers Fortress. The Chapter is currently active in both The Shadow Crusade and The Black Crusade as their combat skills are quite effective. Organization The Chapter is lead by their Chapter Master who is called a Lord Marshal, and leads the First Company. Lord Marshal is also privileged with owning a Star Fortress as they are charged with the Sacred protection of the Drancoris systems. A large imperial contingent that the Sword Templars have owned since the destruction of the Storm Crusaders. Though they will return it, once sufficient numbers have made the chapter viable for combat once again. The chapter maintains many recruiting worlds to have a constant flux of recruits for the chapter. The Chapter is known to only have three tactical squads per battle company, three assault squads, and three devastators squads. The chapter is known for having a veteran squad per company. This is in honor of the War of the Void, where the participated with the Wanderers in defeating a Xenos race during M39. Though the strike force from both chapters was less than three hundred. The two chapters combined their forces in a single deadly strike. In the battle ten squads were lost in the battle, in honor the Sword Templars would forever have experienced veterans in each company to ensure that such a loss would be prevented by the wise guidance of the Veterans. The Chapter though abides by the Codex Astartes, follows it to a degree. In M41 they maintained one of their reserve company, to help guard the world of Drancoris, as it is constantly under threat by the Denizens of the Halo Stars. They maintain more Chaplain's than normal and can serve as Marshals (Captains). The companies denote companies by different colored sword emblems on their chapter Sigil and also are noted to carry ornate swords with them. The chapter's first Company is known to have 50 Tartaros Terminators. The chapter deploys their terminators in Assault Squad formations, and have a hundred Centurion suits. They have various Stern Guard veterans as well for their first company. Chapter Organization The Chapter like most others is organized into ten companies. All with various skills and accomplishments. The chapter instead calls their companies Brotherhoods. In recognition of Dorn and their brothers in arms of the Imperial Fists Successors. The First Brotherhood - Lead by Marshal Henrich Haas the Bloodied Fist, this brotherhood is split in half between the sternguard brothers and the Terminators. Henrich's Company is often split between all the brotherhoods, and has never come truly together since the creation of the chapter. The Second Brotherhood (The Linebreakers) - Lead by Lord Charlemagne Vlad The Third Brotherhood (Sword Brethren) - Lead by Marshal Darios of Vainors The Fourth Brotherhood (Brothers of Steel) - Lead by Marshal Bernd The Fifth Brotherhood (The Steel Host)- Lead by Marshal Richard Lehman The Sixth Brotherhood (Widowmakers)- The Seventh Brotherhood WIP The Eighth Brotherhood - The Ninth Brotherhood - The Tenth Brotherhood - Chapter Tactics The Chapter is known widely for being siege experts and for charging into the fray. Usually fighting battles that would normally cause other chapters to lose many of their number, the Sword Templars tactics allow them to be able to survive these sieges relatively easily, having entire linebreakers of land raiders and predator annihilators with assistance of many centurions. Due to their siege breaking strategies every single one of their dreadnoughts is an ironclad. Though their first company is still a mix between terminators, and Sternguard. The Sword Templars are known to fight these war of attrition with little regard to how many Astartes they lose in the war. They are heavy reliant on siege weaponry and maintain a large armory of siege weaponry and Power Weapons. Though if pushed like the Imperial Fists they can also prepare a defense. Their centurions then come up to defend their sieges. Chapter Beliefs The Sword Templars unlike other chapters only see the Emperor and his children as great men and legends to live up to. Before going to battle though they often rub their armor with dust. Turning their armor gray. The Templars are known very well for not taking failures or those who do not exceed very well. Even outright killing those who are unworthy of positions. Punishing those who are weak and purging those of taint without a single thought. The Chaplains are also known to preach before battle, describing the Great Deeds of the Imperial Fists Legion or Great Heroes of the Chapter, to instill great feats upon the Sword Templars. Their chaplains are called Death Preachers. These Preachers wear skulls upon the chests, and their armor is shaped not that of a skull but of a death mask of Dorn. The Chapter's Chief Executioner is known as the Reaper's Blade, and does not serve as a Captain, instead he serves as the Chapters leader in terms of executing those who have betrayed the best interest of the chapter. CharactersCategory:StormWarriors2 Marshal Richard Lehman -The Lion's Bane- Captain of the Fifth Brotherhood known to have defeated a Necron Lord. He and his brotherhood are now deployed in the thirteenth Black Crusade. He is known to wear a lions fur, an award given to those who show extreme bravery. He is known widely for leading his forces on top of a Land Raider Achilles, which is designed specificially for him to broadcast to all of his troops. He is the Master of the Oath, the Oath of which is the sacred words of the chapter. He believes the best way to defeat a foe is to deploy heavy armor. He is often quoted as saying, "Let them have faith in their gods, while we roll through them." Master Marshal Henrich Haas -The Bloodied Fist- Captain of the First Brotherhood, Haas is known widely for being hot blooded, which has earned him the name the Bloodied Fist, after his weapon was broken in two and going into a frenzy and beating an Eldar Farseer with his bare hands to death. Lord Marshal Leon Taldorin - Chapter Master of the Sword Templars. Leon Taldorin is 500 years old. He was recently promoted to Lord Marshal by unanimous vote among the Sword Templars after the previous Templar was executed by the Chapter Council due to weakness. Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:8th Founding Category:Missing